Neverland
by Binet-Simon Scale
Summary: Maybe that's all Murdock needed as well – to just go back before the beginning of the howling mad. BA/Murdock, Alone BA sees that Murdock can be more insane then is stricly funny.


Disclaim: I do not in any way own The A-Team and other associated characters.

Bosco's whole life has been constructed in such a manner to gain power whether through ways of protein diets, constant heavy lifting, and extreme mental discipline it has always been about being the guy that is bigger than the next. More so then gaining it has been about maintaining that steady flow of strength so that no one else can be the guy he has molded himself to become. There will never be another person strong enough to push him onto knobby knees and force him to stare with watered eyes at the pain they can cause. In short, when you think of Bosco you pictured unbridled power enveloped in dark flesh and nothing else and you don't ask why.

That story is left back in Chicago alleys buried under years of filth and repression and you just don't go digging in alleys looking for reasons behind a bad attitude. Not when there is nothing wrong with the path he carved from the graffiti on those same alley walls.

There is something wrong with Murdock, though. People don't go crazy from wearing their baseball caps to tight and dreaming to fly. BA wants to believe differently, believe that the damned hat just cut off a little too much blood flow and that all those g-forces knocked all the saneness away, but he can't because the crazy fool wasn't born crazy just like he wasn't born powerful. They struggled to become who they are, all four of them, and some of them came out worse for wear.

He could go on a whole rant about how Face was so insecure he needed a million different selves to make one big clusterfuck of a person or how Hannibal keeps things in his mouth so others don't shove something else in there for him or how Murdock has to be insane just to stay sane.

That's why BA fears Murdock because the fool has power too and on days, especially fifteen thousand feet above ground, fool has more than him. Everyone has fears though, however, what petrifies him is that Murdock is mad and mad people don't know when or how to stop. Any sane person, good or bad, has the control over their power to pause and think rationally and act deliberately, crazy people are at the demand of their first thought and until distracted, if they can be, giving them power they cannot possibly control.

"Bosco,"

Whatever happened to make Murdock like this the fool's body stayed strong but in doing so left his mind weak and open for attack. He wasn't the same he'd hardened his body, mind, and spirit that's how he survived it wasn't his fault the other wasn't the same type of strong.

Murdock didn't seem to think so if he did maybe BA wouldn't be chained to an old Victorian oak chair naked as the day his mama birthed him with a howling mad pilot straddling him. Oh, did he mention the big knife?

"I think a lot Bosco," never BA always Bosco, "about a lot of things. Sometimes I think about thoughts others about if I didn't have any thoughts would I be better off? Lately though, I've been thinking about us." The blade is comically huge and looks like an Avatar prop more than a potential threat but Murdock can wield a pink Barbie spoon with deadly force.

"What 'bout us crazy fool?"

"Same blood, AB negative, I've been wondering if it came from the same place. Some place we go before we are I wanna go there Bosco and only you can take me." His breath is wild puffs, "You're like Peter and I'm your Wendy, just think happy thoughts and we'll take each other there."

BA could break free from the chair easy its wood is old and the chains have obvious weak points without breaking a sweat he could be gone but he doesn't budge. He no longer controls the power, he isn't that guy anymore, not as long as Murdock is humping him silly mumbling madness across his tattoos.

"Please take me there!" his voice is thin with desperation and how can one say no, "don't leave me you're the only one who hasn't yet and if we leave no one will get you."

"Fool, you can trust me," it's a last ditch reasoning with the unreasonable.

"Oh, Bosco I do trust you it's them I don't,"

Black muscles ripple out of reflex, straining against the strong urge to burst free and run until he's a thousand miles away from madness, but he punches down the feeling knowing that freedom meant shattering more than some antique and weak chains. Murdock needed this, somewhere deep down, out of the crazies reach, a sane Murdock needed this and in that same deep place he needed this to. Needed to just let go of a bad attitude developed in fear, needed to hand the power over and be open to what he had been before; a mamma cub in a bad neck of the woods and then go further. Maybe that's all Murdock needed as well – to just go back before the beginning of the howling mad.

So Bosco did something he hasn't done since an infection got into his knees; he let go, lulled back and thought of mamma's healing kisses and anti-freeze steak until he swore he floated off to Neverland with some crazy fool.

_AN/ _So this was for a kink meme – this one actually: Dark Murdock when Face and Murdock are alone, you find that Murdock can be more insane and psychotic than he is funny. I'd like to see someone try Murdock/BA instead, but idk how Murdock could intimidate BA...) Annnd that's how he can intimidate BA and Murdock isn't really dark I think I just made him seem desperately sad or something…buuut I like it kinda so it can live to see another day.


End file.
